Dargurus Blackbeard
Dargurus Blackbeard, known by some as Madbeard, is a middle-aged dwarven adventurer who enjoys exploring unseen lands, especially within the northern regions of Azeroth. His long, flowing hair, once a harken to his surname, has grayed and thinned slightly, which has forced Dargurus to cut his hair and beard relatively short - an action that heavily damaged his pride for some time. Dargurus stands at an average height for a Bronzebeard. While healthy as far as sickness is concerned, he has been hiding a slight limp for the past few years - obviously a consequence of trekking across the planet, with much fighting along the way, for many years of his life. He is often seen in heavy, thick plate armor - the spaulders themselves being adorned with sharp, metal spikes. A prideful dwarf, Dargurus is rarely seen without either a tabard of the Alliance or that of his own homeland, Ironforge. In times of battle, he carries a massive hammer which has on its face a symbol of the Alliance embedded into it. Back story Some years ago, Dargurus was recruited into Baulgun Flamebeard's expeditionary force as they trekked the unknown wilderness of the Northrend continent. However, once Arthas betrayed the forces and slew many of Baelgun's dwarves, Dargurus was forced to make a quick escape into the Grizzly Hills, where he went into hiding for a some time. Along with a few other survivors, Dargurus built a small encampment and learned to live off of the land. With each day, the chances of survival became more narrow, and one of the dwarves found himself victim to an attack by local furbolgs. Fortunately, the Alliance and Horde had eventually set sail to battle the Lich King, and landed in the frozen continent. Dargurus came upon the arriving Westfall Brigade, wherein he was taken into their encampment where he was able to share his stories of Lordaeron's fallen prince and his betrayal. After a thankful farewell, went out to discover more of the continent and to his joy, found a wondrous land named Crystalsong Forest. However, the spirits there had quickly driven him somewhat mad, as he spoke in near-gibberish to any passerbys that came to inquire him of the land. Thus, Dargurus became known as "Madbeard" - a title which he heavily despises to this day. Luckily, the arrival of a few heroic adventurers into the forest freed him from his constant whispering as the elven spirits within the land were put to rest. Wanting to reunite with his fellow dwarven people, Dargurus soon joined the fight within Ulduar along with Brann Bronzebeard and his Explorers' League expedition. After the Lich King had been slain, Dargurus' ties with the League weakened, as he went off to travel the rest of Azeroth with a small group of companions once the Cataclysm shook the world and revealed new, distant lands such as the culturally rich desert of Uldum. To The Front From the beginning, Dargurus was always a stout and encouraging figure wherever he traversed. No matter the issue at hand, he had always charged head on into the situation and dealt with it using the first idea that popped into his head at the very moment. Born of two mountaineers defending the small area, Dargurus was next in line to hold the honorable green attire and protect his land from possible invaders. However, upon one day's inspection, Thran Khorman, Sr., the local warrior trainer, saw the young fellow as more than just a guard. Seeing that Dargurus could never stand charge in one position for any day's length, he suggested to his parents that rather than spend his entire life within the confines of Anvilmar, Dargurus should travel the world, discovering exciting findings for his people. Fearing for their son's safety, the parents had at first refused. However, over time they realized that Thran's claims had been true, as their son could barely stand still when given the order to do so. Even so, Dargurus' father saw little benefit in their son becoming a mere excavator and enlisted his son in the Alliance forces. Giving his son to such a dangerous position was very difficult, but Dargurus' father knew that it would make him happy. Finally, Dargurus was sent to the human capital of Stormwind, where he would be sent off into the most dangerous mission that could be conjured at the time. When enlisting as a fierce novice, the nobles of Stormwind saw fit to give Dargurus some training in the bandit-infested lands of Westfall in order to not only enhance his skills, but also fix their own issues at the same time. However, somewhere along the lines, paperwork got mixed up and Dargurus was sent off with elite forces into Lordaeron. Feeling adventurous, Dargurus was content with such a challenge. Once arriving, Dargurus and his group met Prince Arthas Menethil, whose mind was set on immediately traveling to the harshest continent on the entire planet, Northrend. War Of The Stonewrought Dam WIP Category:Explorers' League Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Category:Warrior Category:Alliance